The present invention relates generally to stringed instruments of the acoustical type and, more specifically, to an adjustable upper sounding board for such instruments.
The vibrational relationship in prior art acoustical stringed instruments between the strings, the upper sounding board and the acoustical body is well known and need not be described herein, except to point out that once such an instrument is built, the vibrational characteristics (tension) of the upper sounding board are, for all practical purposes, fixed. That is to say, the voicing of the strings cannot be changed by altering the tension of the sounding board. Thus, for example, the third string of a six-string acoustical guitar, which is typically difficult to voice fully, cannot be more fully voiced by adjusting the tension of the sounding board to create greater voicing for the string.